


This Escalated Quickly

by Levendi (NerdLord0227), LivingOnTopOfTheClouds



Series: breaking got7 fangirls' hearts 'cuz we can [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Also this is shit, Angst, Bnior, Detective Youngjae, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, So much angst later, We are evil, but read it anyways, markson, so cheesy, sorrynotsorry, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdLord0227/pseuds/Levendi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds/pseuds/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when someone dropped a pregnancy stick on Youngjae's head.</p><p>No, seriously, someone dropped their used pregnancy stick out a second story window and onto poor Youngjae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Escalated Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my awesome beta/co-author, Levendi (NerdLord0227), wrote this shit in like three days so we sincerely apologize about what you are about to read.

"Shit."

The boy band member looked down at the small stick in his hands, which indicated a pink plus sign. He stared for what felt like forever until a loud knock was heard on the door.  
  
"Hyung! You done yet? You've been in there forever and I really have to pee!" Yugyeom exclaimed, muffled through the door.  
  
The boy jumped, startled. In a complete panic, he flung the offending object in his hand out the open window.  
  
"Shit."

x

"Ow!" Youngjae exclaimed, rubbing his head. He had just started a tug-o-war contest with Coco when something fell on him rather hard. He looked up in time to see the window to the bathroom on the second floor slam shut. He pouted and chalked it up to the other members of the house playing a prank on him. At least, until he saw what hit him in the head.  
  
His eyes widened almost comically as he bent down to grab the pregnancy test claiming positive. One of his friends were pregnant?!  
  
Right as he touched it, he remembered what fluids had to be on it and flung it away instantly, which was a bad move. Coco, thinking he was playing fetch, ran after it and, much to Youngjae's dismay, ran off with it.  
  
"No! Coco come back!" He shouted running after him. After failing to catch him, Youngjae doubled over, wheezing. Of course, as soon as he stopped, Coco trotted over and placed the stick at his feet.

 Gathering up what was left of his dignity at not being able to catch the small dog, he picked up the stick using his sleeve and shoved it into his pocket.

 x

 “Are you okay?”

 Youngjae narrowed his eyes at the man before him. “Are you okay?” He retorted, peering closely at Mark's face to gauge his reaction.

 “Yeees.” Mark muttered, moving away slowly. “It's just that you've been staring at me for a while and I would really prefer going back to cuddling with my boyfriend.”

 Youngjae turned to look at Jackson, who was still pouting about him forcibly pushing his way between them, and rolled his eyes. “It's not like I interrupted you two fucking.”

 The sudden smirk on Jackson's face made him regret his words.

 x

 Youngjae was still shuddering 10 minutes after escaping the living room; he could still hear the moans.

 He violently shook his head.

 “You okay?” Jinyoung, the ever doting eomma, wondered, walking into the kitchen where Youngjae took refuge.

 “Yeah.” He sighed. “Don't go into the living room for a while.”

 Jinyoung raised a brow. “Do I want to know why?” Youngjae shook his head furiously making a disgusted face.

 The older male smiled in understanding. “Are Markson fucking again?” Youngjae made a strangled noise and buried his face into his arms.

 “...I'm going to take that as a yes.” He chuckled before opening the refrigerator and taking out an assortment of ingredients. “I'm making dinner, you want to help?”

 Youngjae made a face and was about to decline because he hated cooking, when he realized Mark isn't the only one who could be pregnant; there was also the newly formed couple of Jinyoung and Jaebum.

 And so he smiled and accepted much to the surprise of Jinyoung.

 “I thought you hated cooking?”

 “Then why did you ask?”

 “Touché.” Jinyoung playfully pushed him with his shoulder towards the sink. “Go wash your hands.” Youngjae grinned smugly and did as he was told.

 As they were cooking, he tried to think of a subtle, clever way to ask Jinyoung if he was pregnant. Maybe, ‘Hey you got a bun in the oven?’ No, that made him sound like a douche. Possibly, ‘Am I talking to 1 person or 1 and 1/9 people?’ No, that one was too confusing. Youngjae scrunched his nose up, internally groaning in frustration. Fine, he decided, he will ask it straightforward. But what came out instead was, “Do you use protection, hyung?”

 Jinyoung’s mouth dropped open and the knife he was using fell on the counter. “What?”

 Gathering Jinyoung’s nervous reaction as fuel, Youngjae started a barrage of questions, feeling very protective of his second eomma.

 “Do you use protection, hyung?! Protection is very important, you could get a disease! Ohmygod you don't know where Jaebum has been! IS HE FORCING YOU, HYUNG CAUSE ISWEARIWILLKI-”

 “Youngjae, stop!” Jinyoung’s shoulders were shaking and it took Youngjae a moment to realize it was with laughter. “Jaebum treats me like glass, everyone knows it.” He chuckled setting a calming hand on his shoulder. “What's this all about, Young-ie?”

 Youngjae sighed and decided to come clean. “Someone threw this out the bathroom window when I was playing outside with Coco.” He pulled out the pregnancy stick sheepishly and Jinyoung’s eyes widened comically.

 “It's not mine.” He frowned, a melancholy look forming in his eyes.

 “Then it must be Mark’s.” Youngjae decided. It was an unspoken understanding that they didn't mention what was going on between BamBam and Yugyeom. They had a complicated thing that you really couldn’t call a relationship.

 In short, they were fuckbuddies.

 Except BamBam was in love with Yugyeom, while Yugyeom pretty much used him as a sex toy. Also, BamBam was on birth control, so he couldn't be pregnant.

 As if he knew they were talking about him, Mark entered the kitchen.

 Mark’s 3rd person POV

 Mark casually walked to the fridge and asked, “Do we have any nacho cheese? For some reason I really want a nacho cheese sandwich.”

 Getting no response, he turned around to find Jinyoung and Youngjae gaping at him, “What,” He wondered, idly wiping his face with his hand, “Is there something on my face?”

 “N-No.” Youngjae choked out, hiding something quickly behind his back.

 Mark narrowed his eyes at the motion, feeling slightly agitated that his best friends would be hiding something from him. Feeling his body move of its own accord, he found himself so close to Youngjae, he could feel his breath. “What's behind your back, Young-ie?” He asked, grabbing for it.

 “Nothing, hyung!” He exclaimed, trying in vain to maneuver away from him.

 Just as Mark was about to pry whatever it was out of his dongsaeng’s grip, he heard Jinyoung say softly,

 “We know, Mark.”

 “Know what?” Mark asked, his hand still wrapped around Youngjae’s, able to feel the outline of the object grasped behind his back. He was pretty sure he knew the answer to his question, but he asked anyways. Hell, he threw it out the window of course someone would have found it.

 Youngjae gave up the struggle and placed the stick into Mark’s hand. “We know you're pregnant, hyung.”

 Gazing down at the stick in his hands for a second time that day, Mark felt overwhelmed.

 And so he burst into tears.

 “Hyung,” Jinyoung cooed gently, moving to embrace his crying friend. As he did so, Mark's sobs grew stronger, attracting the attention of the other occupants of the house.

 “What happened this time?” The exasperated voice of Jaebum could be heard as he made his way into the kitchen, a three sets of footsteps trailing after him.

 “Mark! What happened, are you hurt?” As soon as he heard his boyfriend’s voice, Mark froze. He could feel Jinyoung shake his head in answer to Jackson’s question, reassuring the older boy that Mark was in no danger.

 Mark stood there, in Jinyoung’s embrace, little huffs of air escaping his mouth and tears sliding down his cheeks, waiting for the inevitable.

 “Markiepoo, baby, what's wrong?” He could feel Jackson getting closer which made him want to turn around and run into his arms, but Mark was scared. He didn't know how the other man would react. He didn't know how anyone would react. They were Got7, they were expected to be straight, they _had_ to be straight and if they weren't then it was over and Mark didn't want it to be over. Sure, they could hide their relationships, but how the hell was Mark going to hide a _baby_? Especially since they were busy preparing for their next comeback. He couldn't perform his famous martial arts while pregnant!

 “I'm scared.” He whispered into Jinyoung’s neck, feeling a warm hand on his back that wasn't the resident eomma’s.

 “Jackson!” He cried out, turning abruptly and falling into his boyfriend’s arms. Mark continued to bawl his eyes out as Jackson lifted him up and carried him to their room, away from the prying eyes of the others.

 They ended up on their bed, Mark snuggled as close to Jackson as he could get, letting out little hiccups now and then, relishing in the comfort of his embrace. Lying there, Mark tried to formulate how to break the news. He had a hunch that Jackson would be more than pleased, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t worry about everything else. How would the group deal with this? They would have to stop promotions, and try to come up with an excuse to take a 9 month break which most likely wouldn't work and then people would find out and everybody would hate them, hate him, and Got7 would be over, ruining their careers and the rest of their lives. There was a lot to be considered and Mark was sure no one would support them if this came out. No one even knew, besides their five other bandmates, that Mark and Jackson were dating.

 By the time his internal monologue was done, he realized he had been hyperventilating and saw Jackson’s worried face above his own, felt him sit him up carefully, heard him whisper calming words into his ear. He breathed in the musky, familiar scent that was purely Jackson and relaxed. He knew that no matter what happened, it would all be okay because Jackson was beside him.

 “Take your time, baby.” Jackson’s voice was surprisingly gentle, and his arms around him making Mark feel loved and happy.

 Taking a shuddering breath, Mark decided he was okay, and that it was time. He looked Jackson in the eyes and proclaimed, “I’m pregnant.”

 Jackson’s eyes widened, his mouth forming an o, “Really?” Hesitance was clear in his voice as he peered down at Mark, a look of wonder in his eyes.

 “Well, I mean, I only took an at home test, I still need t-”

 “I’M GONNA BE A DAD!” Mark winced from the volume, but couldn’t help but smile at Jackson’s antics. Jackson leapt up, grabbing Mark’s face and smashing his lips onto his own. He laughed his signature laugh and ran out of the room, shouting,“I’M A FATHER!”

 Mark giggled and collapsed backwards onto the bed, all of his worries melting away.

 Everything was gonna be okay.

 x

 Back in the kitchen, Youngjae felt multiple eyes on him.

 “What happened?” The slightly overprotective voice of appa Jaebum rang throughout the room.

 The clatter of the stick hitting the counter for everyone to see was almost deafening.

 “Mark's pregnant.” All heads turned to Youngjae. “I found it in the yard, so don't get butthurt.” He explained quickly, seeing the rising annoyance in BamBam.

 “It's not that, hyung, although I would have liked Mark to tell me first,” he added as an afterthought, “it’s that you put that on the counter where the food is.”

 Everyone made a face and Jinyoung quickly disposed of the stick.

 “You guys aren’t shocked?” Youngjae questioned, seeing the less than impressed looks on BamBam and Yugyeom’s faces.

 “We already knew.” Yugyeom shrugged casually.

“How?” Youngjae demanded, pouting. It had taken him asking Jinyoung to narrow down that it was Mark who was pregnant and that was after finding the stick in the first place!

 “I went in the bathroom after Mark, he left the box on the counter.” Yugyeom explained.

 Everyone simultaneously face-palmed.

 “And then he told me!” BamBam exclaimed, fluttering his eyelashes at the tall maknae. “Because he loves me, unlike you guys who hid it from me!”

 At that, Yugyeom shifted awkwardly which did not go unnoticed by anyone except the blind fool in love with him. Thankfully Jaebum cut in, steering the conversation elsewhere.

 “Well, I didn't know! How come I'm always the last to know everything?” He whined, going behind Jinyoung to hug him.

 “Aw, love!” Jinyoung cooed at Jaebum’s pouty face, giving him a peck on the lips. “You're not _always_ last to know anything.”

 “He kinda is.” Youngjae disagreed.

 “Yeah!” BamBam cut in, excited about making fun of their leader. “Remember when he didn't know Youngjae had Coco until two weeks after he bought him?”

 Yugyeom smirked adding, “And he was the last to know you had feelings for him!”

 “Okay! That's enough!” Jinyoung said, putting on his stern ‘eomma look’. But he couldn’t resist letting out a few chuckles.

 Jaebum gasped dramatically, moving away from Jinyoung. “YOU BETRAY ME?” He shouted dramatically, hand over his heart in shock.

 “You're a dork.” Jinyoung giggled fondly, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

 “Ewww!” BamBam said his signature statement, face contradicting his words if that huge smile was anything to go by, and that's when they heard,

 “I’M A FATHER!”

 Jackson came bounding into the kitchen like an excited puppy. “I'm gonna be a father! I'm gonna be a father!” He sang joyfully, doing a little dance that ended with a cheerful squeal.

 “We know, Jackson.” Said Jinyoung, laughing at the older boy’s antics.

 Jackson stopped, looking at all of their amused faces. “What? You all knew before me?” He whined, a pout coming to his face.

 “Well, not Jaebum.” BamBam grinned.

 “Come here you little-” Jaebum ground out, beginning to chase the Thai boy.

 x

 After the initial shock and excitement was over, they realized they should go to the doctor to see if Mark was actually pregnant.

 “Jackson,” Mark snapped in annoyance, “Stop pacing! You're making me nervous!”

 Jackson turned, about to retort, but then he saw Mark biting his nails, face creased with worry.

 “I'm sorry, Markiepoo.” He frowns, going over to comfort the love of his life and possible mother of his child. Just minutes ago Mark had peed in a cup and a doctor took it to be analyzed. Now they were waiting with bated breath for the results.

 If Jackson is being honest, he really hopes Mark is pregnant. He knows it's selfish, with the band and all, but the thought of Mark carrying their child always brings a smile to his face.

 After about 20 minutes of holding each other tightly and whispering reassurances, a different doctor comes in, a bright smile on her face.

 “Congratulations! You're pregnant!” She shouted excitedly, reading the nervous energy.

 Jackson immediately let out a whoop of joy, leaning down and kissing his boyfriend’s gaping mouth.

 “I'm really pregnant.” Mark whispered to himself after the initial shock wore off, hand automatically coming up to rest on his flat stomach. He was surprised at how happy he felt. After he took the home test, he felt like he was going to throw up with how nervous he was, mentally freaking out about how the others would react, but now that he had Jackson there beside him and he knew for sure that he was pregnant, he felt more happy than he had ever been.

 x

 After coming home and telling the news to the others, who were ecstatic by the way, they realized they would have to tell their company. And telling their company meant that there was a high chance of being fired.

 So to say Mark was freaking out would be an understatement.

 Mark was pacing back and forth in his and Jackson’s room while their manager was waiting in the living room for the ‘big news’ the band had to tell him.

 “Mark, babe, calm down, you're wearing down the carpet.” Jackson weakly joked, huffing out a laugh to try to get the other boy to smile.

 Mark faintly smiled at Jackson’s attempt, moving forward so the he was in his boyfriend’s arms. Feeling more calm and collected after after a few minutes in his embrace, Mark took a deep breath and went into the living room to face Manager-hyung, hearing Jackson follow behind him.

 When he arrived at the doorway he noticed the others were nowhere in sight, just the manager sitting on the couch looking impatient.

 Manager-hyung was never really an imposing figure, but now he seemed like the grim reaper, able to bring death and destruction within seconds. He had all the power here.

 Mark shook his head quickly to remove all thoughts of running off and took a brave step forward, Jackson's presence behind him erasing all of his fear.

 “Mark! Finally.” Manager-hyung stood up, relieved. “What's the news?” He asked, eager to get it over with after waiting for a good half hour.

Mark, gathering up all the courage he had, announced, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
